brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Stalker RCC
'''Psi-Stalker R.C.C.''' The Psi-stalker is a mutant human who, during the Dark Age after the Great Cataclysm, evolved to feed on psychic energy and developed psychic sensitive powers. Fallen to barbarism, most Psi-Stalkers have survived for over two centuries as hunters of the supernatural and practitioners of magic. Unlike normal humans, the Psi-Stalker is a natural predator and P.P.E. vampire! The predator senses the use of psychic/magic energy (I.S.P. and P.P.E.), and can follow the distinctive energy trail like a bloodhound following a specific scent. Even though all creatures have a certain level of potential psychic energy (P.P.E.), the Psi-Stalker can tell the subtle differences between normal energies and psychic and magic energies. Some innate instinct draws the Stalker to those creatures who are psionic or magical. This same instinct makes the mutant want to kill his prey and drink its P.P.E. (which, for a brief instant, doubles when the victim dies). Fortunately, Psi-Stalkers can resist their bloodlust and train themselves not to kill. However, even these "restrained" and "civilized" Psi-Stalkers love the thrill of the hunt and would prefer to kill when they feed. If nothing else, it makes life easier to kill the prey and the amount of P.P.E. released at the moment of death is a bigger rush and much more satisfying! The Coalition States have trained these mutant humans with the Psi-Stalker instincts and abilities to become an elite military police force, specializing in hunting down psychic and magic criminals, supernatural beings,' and paranormal interlopers. In addition to the Stalkers natural abilities, the warriors are trained in basic military procedure and combat skills. They are also trained to control their urge to kill. The Coalition Psi-Stalkers will not kill unless the soldier is given authorization to use deadly force, which is always approved when stalking a demon or other supernatural being and frequently when in pursuit of dangerous criminals. Because of the Coalitions stand against nonhumans, Psi-Stalkers can never achieve the same rank as true humans, and they can be distinguished from other Coalition soldiers by their spiked helmet and the letters "PSI" emblazoned on the chest of their armor and uniforms. ALL Psi-Stalkers are registered psychics with the 1C and bare the 1C bar code and implant. Coalition Psi-Stalkers generally lead Dog Packs, or are part of a Special Forces team or other special operation, especially those involving practitioners of magic, psychics, monsters and the supernatural. A full 15% of the Coalition Army is composed of Psi-Stalkers. Although most are obedient and loyal to the CS, many are bolder, more officious and disrespectful of officers they don't like. This is due, in part, to their "Second-Class Citizen" stature within Coalition society (many normal citizens fear them) and their more aggressive nature. Psi-Stalkers are different from true humans. In addition to their famous psychic powers and the fact that they live on psychic energy rather than solid food, they are strikingly different in physically appearance. Average height is more consistent at 6 to 6.6 inches tall, half are ambidextrous, neither male or female has any body hair (not on their heads, arms, legs, or anywhere), and their skin is a pale, powder white with faint hints of pink around their lips and eyes. Their eyes are typically a piercing blue or a smoldering gray. Most Psi-Stalkers suffer from a certain amount of hypertension and like to be physically active. Wild Psi-Stalkers (and some CS) often adorn their bodies with tattoos or war paint, and like to look more menacing than they really are. Note: The following powers are different or more powerful than some of the common psionic powers which these abilities may resemble and are limited to the Psi-Stalker R.C.C. All Psi-Stalkers, CS, civilized or wild, have the same natural abilities, only their level of self-control, availability of skills and equipment vary. ---- '''1. Sense Psychic and Magic Energy''': Like a bloodhound smelling a familiar scent, the Psi-Stalker can detect the presence of psychic energy; specifically fellow psionics (I.S.P.) and magic (P.P.E. specifically oriented toward magic, Techno-Wizardry, and magical devices). The ability is constant and automatic. The moment a psychic "scent" is within the character's range, he or she will recognize it. For example: If a psychic (minor, major, or master) enters the room, the Psi-Stalker will instantly sense it, as well as be able to trace it to the specific individual. Furthermore, the Stalker has a chance of recognizing that specific person's psychic scent again. This ability also enables him to stalk/track a specific psychic scent. Base Skill: 20% +5% per additional level of experience. If the Psi-Stalker has a bit of hair, skin, blood, or an article of clothing recently worn (4 hours or less) by the subject being hunted, the ability to follow the psychic trail enjoys a bonus of +20%. If psionic powers or magic is being used within the Psi-Stalker's range of sensitivity, he will sense that too. The psychic impression will indicate whether the energy source is far or near, up or down, and whether it is a small or great amount of energy. If the energy is being continually expended, like a series of magic spells or psionic attacks, or a long duration effect, the predator can track it to the source with ease. '''Base Skill''': 60% +5% per level of experience (roll once every melee). It is also likely that the character will recognize the scent again if encountered at some other time; 20% +5% per level of experience. The presence of other P.P.E. sources may confuse the scent and inflicts a -10% skill penalty (-20 if numerous sources). Close proximity to a ley line (2 miles/3.2 km) will reduce the ability to track a specific psychic scent by half. Close proximity to a ley line nexus point (4 miles/6.4 km) will completely obliterate the scent, making it impossible to find or pick up later. This is one reason why Psi-Stalkers are rarely found near a ley line unless a large number of prey inhabit the area. Of course, this also means that a Psi-Stalker can sense ley lines or a nexus point from up to 10 miles (16 km) away, plus one mile (1.6 km) per level of experience. '''Ranges''': Sensitivity to a fellow psychic or magic practitioner not using his powers is 50 feet (15m) +20 feet (6 m) per each additional level of experience. Sensitivity to psionic and magic powers being used is 600 feet (182 m) +100 (30.5 m) per level of experience. When tracking a psychic scent, roll percentile dice every 1000 feet (305 m) to see if the hunter is still on the trail. '''Duration''': Automatic and constant. '''I.S.P.''': None, automatic ability. '''2. Sense supernatural beings''': Identical in function to the previous ability, except one senses the super-distinctive psychic scent of the supernatural. The ability to identify the specific type of paranormal creature is a Base Skill: 40% +5% per level of experience, and includes demons, vampires, and entities. Tracking by psychic scent alone is a '''Base Skill''': 30% +5% per level of experience. 70% +3% per level of experience if the supernatural being is expending psionic or magic energy while the Stalker is on his trail. '''Ranges''': Sensitivity to the presence of a supernatural being not using its powers is 50 feet (15m) per level of experience. Sensitivity to supernatural magic or psionics being expended through spell weaving or psi attacks, is 1000 feet (305 m) +100 feet (30.5 m) per additional level of experience. '''Duration''': Automatic and constant. '''I.S.P.''': None, automatic. '''Note''': Close proximity to ley lines and nexus points always have the exact same adverse effects. '''3. Psi-Bonuses''': As a master psionic, the Psi-Stalker needs to roll a 10 or higher to save versus psionic attack, and enjoys a bonus of +5 to save (additional bonuses from M.E. not applicable). This means the character must roll a 6 or higher to save vs. psionics! +5 to save vs. mind control and mind altering drugs; +6 to save vs. horror factor! '''4. Magic Bonuses''': Natural magic resistance provides a bonus of +1D4 to save versus magic attacks of any kind. '''5. Physical Attributes & Bonuses''': Add +1 attack per melee round, ambidextrous, and paired weapons. Can leap six feet (1.8 m) high or 10 feet (3 m) long (add 20% to length with running start), and has excellent balance (80% +2% per level of experience). Remember, needs little solid food and water to live, subsists on P.P.E. '''6. Nourishment''': The Psi-Stalker must feed on a minimum of 50 P.P.E. or I.S.P. a week, preferably 80 to 100. To feed without killing, the predator must hunt down a psychic, practitioner of magic or supernatural creature, physically capture the prey, cut it, and psionically drain all its available P.P.E. points. Other than the cut (1D6 S.D.C. damage) the victim suffers, he temporarily loses all P.P.E.; a potentially dangerous situation for any magic user, but hardly life threatening. Psychics temporarily lose half their I.S.P. from a Psi-Stalker energy drain, as well as all their P.P.E. Once the Psi-Stalker begins to feed, he cannot stop until all the P.P.E. has been absorbed. The absorption process is instantaneous (about 5 seconds). P.P.E. and I.S.P. will recover naturally, but temporarily disrupts the victim's psychic essence and mages are left with no personal P.P.E. to draw upon to cast magic. Note: The Psi-Stalker can not feed on the P.P.E. of beings who are not psychic, practitioners of magic, or supernatural in nature. They can, however, absorb mystic ley line energy, but the taste is bad, like sour milk, and the ley lines disrupt the character's senses. The preferred form of nourishment, even among civilized Psi-Stalkers, is to hunt and kill one's victim. The victim can be a psychic, practitioner of magic, creature of magic (faerie folk, dragon, etc.) or supernatural being. At the moment of death, the victim's P.P.E. is doubled. The stalker can absorb the energy of his kill from as far as 300 yards/meters away. No need for normal food or water! As P.P.E. energy vampires, Psi-Stalkers have little need to consume solid food or water. The mutant does not require more than one pound (0.45 kg) of meat and eight ounces of water a week to remain healthy and strong. Furthermore, the character can go without solid food or water for up to three weeks, if necessary, without the slightest ill effect. However, being deprived of the proper P.P.E. energy will inflict physical damage and the character will die of starvation within three weeks. '''P.P.E. Requirements''': needs to consume a minimum of 50 P.P.E. per week to function without fatigue, weakness or penalty. For every week with less than 50 P.P.E., the Psi-Stalker suffers 6D6 points of damage to both hit points and S.D.C., down to a minimum of two points each, and reduce all bonuses and attacks per melee by half. After three weeks of starvation the character will be so weak that unless P.P.E. becomes available he will die within 1D6 days. '''7. Psionic empathy with animals'''. Psi-Stalkers automatically have an affinity with animals of all kinds. Domesticated animals will always take an immediate liking to them and will do their best to please them. This empathy automatically gives the mutant the ability to ride any horse (wild or tame) or any other non-predatory animal at +15% bonus to ride them and/or work with any domestic animals. With the exception of felines and mutant or alien predators, wild animals will react to the Psi-Stalker as if he was a fellow woodland creature and allow him to walk among them without fear. This ability enables Psi-Stalkers to operate in the wild without causing animals to react to their presence; birds do not fly away, animals do not run, and therefore, do not indicate the approach of an intruder. Even watchdogs will not sound a bark of alarm at their presence, and Dog Boys and mutant bears usually get along with them famously. Note: The affinity with animals means that the character will hunt and eat meat only for food, never for pleasure, and feels sadness whenever he sees an animal in distress. Most feline, mutant and alien predators seem to see the Psi-Stalker as a fellow hunter and a threat. Wild cats and mutant felines will frequently select a Psi-Stalker as their first target in battle, and will not respond to the character in a positive manner regardless of how nice the Psi-Stalker may be. Psi-Stalkers are the only creatures that the Xiticix Killer will attack, other than the Xiticix insectoids. ---- '''Psi-Stalker Racial Character Class''' '''Alignment''': Any, but all psi-stalkers tend to be independent and willful, at least to some degree. Scrupulous, Unprincipled, Anarchist, and Miscreant are all common alignments among these mutants. '''Attributes''': I.Q.: 3d6 M.E.: 4d6 (psionic saving bonuses are not cumulative with racial bonus to save vs. psionics) M.A.: 3d6 P.S.: 3d6 P.P.: 3d6 P.E.: 4d6 P.B.: 3d6 Spd.: 5d6 '''Note''': If using the quick roll attribute tables, then add 1d6 to M.E., 1d6 to P.E., and 2d6 to Speed. Height: 6’ to 6’6” on average Weight: Tend to be thin and light. Average Life Span: Similar to Humans Hit Points: P.E. + 1d6 Hit points per level of experience, starting at level one. S.D.C.: 10 plus whatever is gained by O.C.C., M.O.S., and skill choices. M.D.C.: By body armor or special ability (See many of the Psi-Stalker M.O.S. packages) only. P.P.E.: 2d6, plus see P.P.E. Consumption requirements '''Background''' Psi-Stalkers can be from any state, but are particularly common in Lone Star, Free Quebec, and Iron Heart. Common Skills: All Psi-Stalkers Speak American (Native Language) at 96% Mathematics: Basic (+5%) Land Navigation (+20%) If you are from a city or burb, you gain your choice of one of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Hovervehicle (Ground; +15%), Pilot Motorcycle (+5%), or Pilot Hover Cycles (+5%). You also get one Domestic skill of choice. If you are from the Wilderness or a Farm, you get your choice of two of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Motorboats and Hydrofoils (+5%), any cowboy or wilderness skill, or any physical skill that can be chosen as a secondary skill, except Hand to Hand: Basic. Psi-Stalkers from Free Quebec also speak French or Euro (Native Language) at 96%, in addition to the above skills. Psi-Stalkers from Lone Star also speak Spanish (Native Language) at 96%, in addition to the above skills. Psi-Stalkers go through the traditional Background generation. Do not roll for ethnicity. Any hints of this are long since erased from their DNA. Feel free to ignore any result that makes no sense. Also, Psi-stalkers are never part of the elite of the CS - never. Ignore the state based skill selections of the normal background generation - the above tables replace them for psi-stalkers. Only a select few psi-stalkers ever choose an O.C.C. other than Psi-Stalker Trooper. If you wish to be one of these few, then you must roll 99 or 100 on a percentile roll. If you do, you may choose any O.C.C. excpt Psychic Trooper, Technical Specialist, or Combat Pilot. Your maximum rank is still limited to NCO or Warrant officer. If you would be commisioned, you must become a Warrant Officer instead. '''Psi-Stalker O.C.C. and Psionic Abilities''' Psi-Stalkers tend to be very straightforward in their training, with little variety in their M.O.S. training. Still, even they have some variation. Those options are listed below. '''Base S.D.C.''': 2D6+12 S.D.C. in addition to S.D.C. gained from physical skills and racial bonuses to S.D.C. '''O.C.C. Skills''': Body Building Climbing (+5%) General Athletics Hand to Hand: Expert Lore: Demons and Monsters (+15%) Military Etiquette (+15%) Pilot: of choice (+15%) Prowl (+15%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Running Sensory Equipment (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) W.P. Ancient of choice (usually sword, knife or spear) W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. Energy Rifle Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of two "other" skills. M.O.S. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- '''Note''': Unlike normal human and Dogboy M.O.S. options, psi-stalkers have a shorter skill list with each option. In large part this is because of the time the development of their psychic potential takes. Due to this, players will note that M.O.S. packages only have six skills. Fear not, their psychic powers should more than make up for it. '''Psi-Stalker Psi-Nullifier''' The Nullifier is a Psi-Stalker whose mental "reactive" powers have developed to provide a remarkable defense against psionics and magic. From an early age, the Nullifier has the ability to erect a barrier of mental energy that renders the character virtually immune to mind-altering psionic powers, along with the ability to interfere with and negate them. Furthermore, this defense mechanism can interfere with the mental powers of other psychics and, to a lesser degree, the powers of magic practitioners. This ability is involuntary, for the most part, and occurs as a natural reaction to the presence of powerful mystical or mental forces. In essence, the character is a living battery of negative energy that can disrupt psionics or magic in close proximity. This makes the Nullifier character a powerful force in the psionic and magic-rich environment of Rifts Earth. Few Psi-Stalkers become Nullifiers (0.5%; roughly one in two hundred) and fewer still, among humans (among master psionics, only one in a thousand will be a Nullifier). Those who do possess such abilities are typically exposed to powerful magic and/or psionics or supernatural forces during childhood or early adolescence. An event that forever changes them. Like the Nega-Psychic, these characters believe in psionic powers, magic and the supernatural, but are so determined to resist and battle evil beings with these powers, that they actually develop mental defenses against them. Some scientists have wondered if it is not a form of adaptation of some humans and Psi-Stalkers to their magic and psionic rich environment. Abilities and Features: '''1. Psi-Nullification & Interference''': As a living battery of negative psychic energy, the Psi-Nullifier has the ability to disrupt or interfere with magic and psionics that are directed against him or in close proximity. This is a natural defense mechanism developed by the mutant to protect against hostile psychic and magic attacks. It is an involuntary reaction that occurs automatically whenever psionic or magic forces are directed against him or within 10 feet (3 m) of him. As soon as a psychic, magic practitioner or supernatural menace comes within range or focuses their mental will or magic for an attack against the Psi-Nullifier, he instinctively floods his attacker(s) with a wave of negative psychic energy. This negative energy destroys positive psionic and magic energies, canceling them out completely or reducing their power. Every one point of I.S.P. expended by the Psi-Nullifier negates three positive I.S.P. points, or one positive P.P.E. point of magic power! The Psi-Nullifier automatically releases enough negative psychic energy to cancel or diminish most psi-powers or magic spells used within his disruption range. As a disruption of magic, the Psi-Nullifier instinctively expends 1D6 I.S.P. which negates an equal amount of P.P.E., which, in most cases, will be enough to prevent the spell from being successfully cast due to insufficient P.P.E.! The spell caster's only defense, when he knows that he is confronted by a Psi-Nullifier, is to expend seven more P.P.E. than is normally necessary to cast the spell. This can turn into a mental chess game, because the Psi-Nullifier can anticipate the mage to compensate and willingly expend a specific amount of I.S.P. to disrupt the spell, provided it is greater than six (7, 10, 13, 18, 25, whatever). Under all circumstances, the P.P.E. expended by the spell caster, whether the spell is successfully cast or not, is lost in the attempt. Against psionic powers, the Psi-Nullifier also instinctively expends 1D6 negative I.S.P. which negates 3x that amount in positive I.S.P. unleashed by his attacker (i.e. one negative I.S.P. negates three of his opponent's, two negates six, three negates nine, and so on). If the amount of negative I.S.P. dispels an amount equal to or greater than the I.S.P. needed to cast the psionic power, it is completely negated! The attacker spends the necessary I.S.P., but nothing happens. If the negative I.S.P. destroys half the positive I.S.P., the psionic power works, but at half its strength: reduce range, duration, damage and penalties by half. If the negative I.S.P. destroys a third or less of the positive I.S.P. needed, then reduce the effectiveness and power level of that attack by 20%. Additionally, each point of negative I.S.P. energy counts as a -5% penalty against the success ratio of psi-powers that require skill and interpretation (Object Read, Ectoplasmic Disguise, Telemechanics, etc.); at least while within the radius of the Psi-Nullifier's influence. Like the spell caster above, an enemy psychic's only countermeasure is to expend more I.S.P. than is normally necessary to use the psionic power. Likewise, the Psi-Nullifier can willingly increase the amount of negative I.S.P. (as above) to further prevent attempts to circumvent his nullification power. Note: The nullification power is a reflex action that responds to all (even multiple) psionic and magic attacks directed at him (including area affect spells) as well as any unleashed within 10 feet of him. It is an involuntary action, so the character cannot hold it back or decide when not to defend against psychic attack to conserve I.S.P. It is a natural and instinctive response to danger. It happens even when the Psi-Nullifier is rendered unconscious and while he is asleep. This unique power cannot be used against enemies who are aiming their attacks against others, unless the Psi-Nullifier is aware of their intention and willingly uses his nullification power to protect an ally or an innocent. The nullification power must be released the moment the spell or psi-power is cast, but Psi-Nullifiers have an uncanny ability to do so (roll initiative, with the Psi-Nullifier having a +6 bonus to let loose his negative I.S.P. in time to negate or reduce it). Maximum range for such a preemptive strike is 100 feet (30.5 m) +10 feet (3 m) per level of experience. '''2. Null void''': The Psi-Nullifier is not closed to the world around him, but he is closed to other psychics and location and sensing magic. Thus, fellow psychics cannot sense his presence, see his aura, sense psionics in him, sense his P.P.E., or remotely view him. They can pick up unshielded emotions and surface thoughts via Empathy and Telepathy, but that can be prevented via Mind Block. Likewise, magic that senses anything about a person, dominates or controls a person (calling, dominations, etc.) are powerless against the Psi-Nullifier; he's impervious to them. '''3. Other psionic powers''': The Psi-Nullifier starts with the following psychic abilities: Mind Block, Mind Block Auto-Defense, Sixth Sense, Alter Aura, Psychic Purification, and two additional powers of choice from the Sensitive or Healer categories. Every second level (3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15), one additional psionic ability can be selected from the Healer or Physical categories, and at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 14, the character can select one Super Psionic power; Mind Bleeder powers are not available. However, this development of their psychic abilities has a detrimental effect on the innate psychic senses of the psi-stalker. Reduce all percentages by 15%, and all ranges by half! While they are much more developed psionically, they do sacrifice some of their hunting abilities because of it. '''4. Saving throw versus psionic attack''': As normal for a Psi-Stalker. '''5. I.S.P.''': Roll 3D6x10 plus the character's M.E. attribute number to determine the base Inner Strength Points. The character gets another 2D4+2 I.S.P. per each level of experience. I.S.P. is regained at the unnatural rate of four per hour of activity, or 20 per hour of meditation or sleep. '''6. P.P.E.''': The Psi-Nullifier has more P.P.E. than most other psychics. The P.P.E. base is equal to the P.E. attribute number +4D6. '''7. Bonuses''': The Psi-Nullifier is impervious to the bite and mind control powers of vampires, impervious to the Mind Bleeder powers and all forms of possession, as well as being +3 to save vs. mind control drugs and magic and +1 to save vs. Horror Factor at levels 1, 3,4, 6,9, 12, and 15. They also get +1 on initiative, +1 to dodge, +1 to pull punch, and +1 to roll with impact or fall. '''M.O.S. Skills''': Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+15%) Lore: Psychic (+10%) Lore: Magic (+25%) Physical Skill of choice (+20%) W.P. of choice Bonuses: Psi-Nullfiers gain +1 to Roll with Impact, +1 to Perception Rolls at levels, 1, 4, 7, 10, and 13, and an additional +1 to save vs. Horror Factor. '''Rank''': Psi-Nullfiers start at E-4 (Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class) if they are assigned to lead a Dog Pack. If not they start at E-2 (Private/Seaman) '''Psi-Stalker Scout/Ranger''' Not all psi-stalkers concentrated solely on hunting mages, creatures of magic, and the supernatural. While the abilities of the Psi-Stalker Scout are similar to the abilities of the Psi-Stalker Hunter, their training and focus is on special missions operated deep behind enemy lines. Part of their training involves gaining and interpreting intelligence and reporting that back to their squad leaders. Abilities and Features: '''1. Psionic Powers''': In addition to their ability to sense magic and psionics, psi-stalkers also have an array of psychic powers in addition to those abilities. Choose six psi-powers from the sensitive category. At levels 3, 6, 9, and 12, choose an additional sensitive or healing power. '''I.S.P.''': M.E. attribute number +1D6x10 plus an additional 10 I.S.P. for each level of experience. The character is considered a master psionic. I.S.P. is regained at the rate of two points per hour of activity, or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep. '''2. Mega-Damage Combat''': Even wild Psi-stalkers wear M.D.C. armor, but what has been a closely guarded secret (even the CS is only now starting to suspect) is that whenever a Psi-Stalker locks horns with an M.D.C. supernatural being or creature of magic, his Hit Points turn into M.D.C., temporarily making the mutant a minor Mega-Damage creature. This also happens on a ley line, giving the Psi-Stalker 50% more M.D.C. and his M.D.C. is doubled at a nexus point. However, Psi-Stalkers still hate being on ley lines because of the disruption to their senses. The few non-psi-stalkers who know about the phenomena postulate that their psychic ability to sense supernatural creatures actually supercharges their bodies in a manner similar to adrenaline. '''Note''': Although their H.P. becomes M.D.C. they still inflict S.D.C. damage with their bare hands. '''M.O.S. Skills''': Upgrade Hand to Hand skill to Commando. This cannot be changed or traded out. Intelligence (+15%) Interrogation (+10%) W.P. of Choice Wilderness Survival (+20%) Bonuses: Psi-Stalker Scouts gain +1 to Roll with Impact, +1 to Perception Rolls at levels, 1, 4, 7, 10, and 13, and an additional +1 to save vs. Horror Factor. '''Rank''': Psi-Stalker Scouts start at E-4 (Corporal) if they are assigned to lead a Dog Pack. If not they start at E-2 (Private/Seaman). '''Psi-Stalker Supernatural Hunter''' Abilities and Features: This is the standard Psi-Stalker Training program, used throughout the Coalition States for the patrol and protection of the mega-cities. This is also the basis of how most mercenary Psi-stalkers are trained. Emphasis on identification and elimination of supernatural threats, although no special attention is paid to the combat skills of most psi-stalkers. However, their natural ability, combined with the Coalition’s excellent training usually means they don’t need extra combat training to do what comes naturally. '''1. Psionic Powers''': In addition to their ability to sense magic and psionics, psi-stalkers also have an array of psychic powers in addition to those abilities. Choose six psi-powers from the sensitive category. At levels 3, 6, 9, and 12, choose an additional sensitive or healing power. '''I.S.P.''': M.E. attribute number +1D6x10 plus an additional 10 I.S.P. for each level of experience. The character is considered a master psionic. I.S.P. is regained at the rate of two points per hour of activity, or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep. '''2. Mega-Damage Combat''': Even wild Psi-stalkers wear M.D.C. armor, but what has been a closely guarded secret (even the CS is only now starting to suspect) is that whenever a Psi-Stalker locks horns with an M.D.C. supernatural being or creature of magic, his Hit Points turn into M.D.C., temporarily making the mutant a minor Mega-Damage creature. This also happens on a ley line, giving the Psi-Stalker 50% more M.D.C. and his M.D.C. is doubled at a nexus point. However, Psi-Stalkers still hate being on ley lines because of the disruption to their senses. The few non-psi-stalkers who know about the phenomena postulate that their psychic ability to sense supernatural creatures actually supercharges their bodies in a manner similar to adrenaline. '''Note''': Although their H.P. becomes M.D.C. they still inflict S.D.C. damage with their bare hands. '''M.O.S. Skills''': Find Contraband, Cybernetics and Weapons (+15%) Interrogation (+15%) Lore: Magic (+20%) Lore: Psychic (+25%) Streetwise (+10%) Surveillance Systems (+15%) W.P. Blunt W.P. Shotgun Bonuses: Psi-Stalker Hunters get +2 to Perception, due to detailed analysis and alertness training. They also get +1 on initiative at levels 1, 3, 7, 10 and 14, +1 to save vs. magic illusion and mind control, and +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2,4, 7, 10,12 and 15. '''Rank''': Psi-Stalker Hunters start at E-4 (Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class) if they are assigned to lead a Dog Pack. If not they start at E-2 (Private/Seaman). '''M.O.S. from other O.C.C. Packages''': Psi-stalkers can gain the following options instead of their normal MOS package of skills. In order to qualify, they must meet the requirements. Soldiers with these packages are almost never considered for leadership of a Dog Pack. With the exception of numbered abilities, these packages completely replace the M.O.S. packages above. Choose with care. '''Intelligence Agent: Espionage/Military Intelligence Generalist M.O.S.''': This is an intelligence generalist M.O.S. and the exact training can vary widely, depending on a number of factors. This is an extremely rare M.O.S. for a psi-stalker, and is more often seen among Psi-Nullifiers. Requirements: I.Q. 14, M.E. 12, P.E. 15 Undercover Ops (+25%) Select 5 skills from Espionage, Military or Rogue categories. (+20%) '''Rank''': starts as E-2 (Private/Seaman). '''Military Police M.O.S.:''' Trained to secure bases from both outside interference, and the actions of drunk, disorderly, and disobedient soldiers, CS MPs are both discrete and hard-nosed. While some may later go into ISS, not all do. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.A. 11 Find Contraband, Cybernetics, and Weapons (+20%) Law (CS) (+15%) Streetwise (+20%) W.P. Blunt W.P. Handguns W.P. Shotgun Bonuses: MPs get +1 to Perception, due to alertness and detailed analysis training. They also get +1 on initiative at levels 1, 3, 7, 10 and 14, +1 to save vs. magic illusion and mind control, and +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, 12 and 15. '''Rank''': Military Police start at E-2. '''Monster Hunter M.O.S.:''' Trained in anti-vampire techniques, anti-demon techniques, and techniques to counter a host of other threats, these special forces soldiers are highly effective at identifying and killing supernatural threats. These soldiers are often given access to specialized equipment and intelligence. These soldiers are often assigned to deep insertion search and destroy patrols with major supernatural baddies as their targets. They are also sometimes assigned to normal patrols to give them a dedicated anti-supernatural specialist to rely on when they encounter something big and bad. Reconnaissance Landing Teams often use these talented anti-supernatural hunters to help them eliminate enemies of the state who use monsters for guards and soldiers. Requirements: M.E. 15, P.E. 14 Lore: Magic (+25%) Lore Psychic (+25%) Lore: Religion (+15%) W.P. Handguns W.P. Rifles W.P. Archery Bonuses: Monster Hunters get +1 on initiative at levels 1, 4 and 9, +1 to save vs. magic illusion and mind control, +1 to save vs. psionic attack and +1 to save vs. magic of all kinds. They also receive +1 to save vs. possession at levels 1, 3, 6, 10, and 13, +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2,4, 7, 10, 12 and 15, and +1 to Perception at levels 1, 4, 7, 10, and 14. '''Rank''': starts as E-2. Those assigned to lead Dogpacks will start as E-4 (Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class) '''Reconnaissance Landing Team: Commandos''': AN RLT consists of ten highly trained infantrymen, plus a senior NCO and a Lieutenant (usually J.G.). The primary mission of an RLT is reconnaissance of amphibious landing sites and enemy positions. Additionally they are trained to perform special operations missions, such as search and destroy patrols, sabotage, assassination (usually by sniping), hostage rescue, and more. Unlike the sub-M.O.S. that follow, the RLT is a special ops generalist. Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 12, P.E. 15 Detect Ambush (+20%) Detect Concealment (+20%) Land Navigation (+15%) Two Physical Skills or W.P. of choice (+10%) SCUBA (+15%) Bonuses: RLT operatives get a +1 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. They also get an additional +1 to initiative at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. '''Rank''': RLT Commandos start at E-2. '''Reconnaissance Landing Team: Close Quarters Battle Specialist M.O.S.''': Trained in close combat, these specialists are the bunker clearers, the first into insurgent houses, and generally considered second only to other Reconnaissance Landing Team Commandos in terms of being bad-ass. They also have one of the higher fatality rates, because of this. Still, combat junkies and heroes alike clamor for the chance to become part of their ranks. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.S. 12, P.P. 12, P.E. 15 SCUBA (+15%) Change Hand to Hand to either CQB or Martial Arts (player choice). The CQB Commando may choose to trade two of their other skill choices for Hand to Hand: Commando. W.P. Blunt W.P. Knife W.P. Spear W.P. Shotguns Bonuses: CQB Specialists get an additional +1 to initiative and dodge at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. '''Rank''': CQB Commandos start at E-2. '''Reconnaissance Landing Team: Forward Observer M.O.S.:''' Part of the N.I.’s Reconnaissance Landing Teams, forward observers help artillery and air strikes to be more precise. They also prevent aircraft from dropping ordinance on friendly forces. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12, P.E. 15 Military Sign Language (+15%) Math Basic (+15%) Optic Systems (+15%) Detect Concealment (+25%) Land Navigation (+30%) W.P. Spear (for Rifles with Bayonets) Bonuses: RLT: Forward Observers also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). RLT: Forward Observers also get a +1 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. '''Rank''': RLT: Forward Observers start out at E-2. '''Reconnaissance Landing Team: Target Acquisition Group M.O.S.''': Part of the NI’s Reconnaissance Landing Teams, these soldiers are often sent alone, or in small groups. These deadly, yet silent men and women are the stuff of legends among the Coalition’s enemies. “Silent Souls leave Laser Holes” is their unofficial motto, and CS propaganda movies and games have made the often boring jobs of these unsung heroes seem like a vibrant choice for many grunts coming into training. Their long and brutal training weeds out those unsuited to the work. Most TAG trained Psi-Stalkers also learn how to track humanoids visually, as well as with their natural abilities, but this is not taught in the training program given how much time must be spent teaching the young psi-stalkers not to attack in close combat. Because of the long ranged nature of the training, very few Psi-Stalkers opt for this in depth training. Those that do are among the most feared as they are deadly hunters without mercy and with the patience of death itself. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 15, P.E. 15 Camouflage (+30%) Detect Ambush (+30%) Detect Concealment (+30%) Sniper (with an extra +1 to strike on an aimed shot at levels 2, 5, 10 and 15) W.P. Rifle Wilderness Survival (+20%) Bonuses: TAG operatives get a +2 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. The Bonus to Prowl becomes (+30%). '''Rank''': TAG Commandos start at E-2. '''O.C.C. Related Skills''': Select five other skills at level one and one additional skills at levels three, six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Cowboy: None Domestic: Any (+10%) Electrical: Basic Electronics only. Espionage: Intelligence, Detect Ambush, Disguise, Escape Artist, Tracking and Wilderness Survival only (+5%). Mechanical: Basic and Automotive Mechanics only. Medical: First aid only Military: Any (+10%) Physical: Any (+5%) Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any except Computer Hacking. Science: Mathematics only. Technical: Any (+10%, +15% on lores) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+10%) '''Secondary Skills''': The character also gets to select four secondary skills from the secondary skill list and one additional skill at levels two, four, six, eight, ten, and twelve. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. '''Standard Issue Equipment''': One assigned suit of CA-1 Light Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor if assigned to a Navy post, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). '''Standard Equipment on Assignment''': One energy rifle with sling, one energy pistol with choice of shoulder or waist holster, 4 e-clips for each, 2 fragmentation grenades, 3 waterproof chemical signal flares (in a standard small pouch), an additional non-energy weapon (generally a vibro-blade [with or without bayonet attachment], neural mace, or S.D.C. Pistol or Rifle). '''Equipment available upon special assignment''': Any weapon types, extra ammunition, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. '''Money''': The psi-stalker gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The psi-stalkers draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Those who bunk with a Dog Pack get their own room, while the rest of the pack all have bunkmates in their rooms. '''Cybernetics''': None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. [[Coalition States Psychic OCC|Back to Psychic OCCs]] [[CS OCCs|Back to OCC Selection]] [[Character Background Generation|Back to Character Creation]] [[Brown Water Blues Wiki|Back to the Home Page]]=